Missing scene from Season 2 ep 17 Spit Fire
by Star streak writer
Summary: Missing Scene from the episode Spit Fire. I hate it when they cut to another scene but never show how a character got from one place to another. This is the missing scene of how Adam got home and who removed the bullet that was in his leg. All Copyrights go to NBC Television western series and show creator David Dortort.


Adam was returning from Virginia City after he explained everything to Sheriff Coffee. Roy said he couldn't ride out to the Ponderosa for a few days. On the way home Adam decided to read some poetry the crazy girl back home was not something he was not eager to get back to. Adam was so deep in thought with the poem that he forgot to keep an eye on his surroundings. He read the next line putting the book near his leg while looking up toward the sky to think of what the writer was trying to say. Suddenly a loud shot-gun blast assaulted Adam's ears and a sharp pain hit him the leg knocking him off his horse. Before Adam knew it he was on the dirt covered ground he remained steady with his head down waiting to see if any more gun shots would go off.

No more shots were heard so he cautiously lifted his head waiting to see if he saw anyone. No one approached or shouted so he decided to assess if he was hurt anywhere else. Waiting to see if any other pains made itself known before attempting any movement Adam steadied himself. While breathing heavily Adam lifted his upper body unto his left elbow his right hand immediately reached for the injured leg. Adam dragged himself into a half sitting position and looked at the wound. The hole in his pant leg was not too big and the bleeding didn't seem too bad. Adam turned to look at his horse who thank fully did not run away. "Woo boy," he said to the neighing horse. "Woo boy," he repeated as he began dragging himself over to Sport. He stopped when the book he was reading was just beneath his hand.

Now again on one elbow Adam lifted the book thumbing the hole that the bullet had passed through. Had the book not been in the way the bullet could have done a lot more damage. Adam put the book down and reached for his neckerchief untying it and using it as bandage he painfully slipped it under this thigh and tied it tight over the bullet wound. Adam turned to the book that saved his life and put it in is pocket. Adam looked to his horse again and dragged himself to Sport using the stirrups he pulled himself up. He was out of breath by the time he was standing upright the injured leg was slowing him down. His thigh was now throbbing with pain and he wasn't sure that he could climb onto the horse.

With all the strength he had he put the foot from his good leg in the stirrups and pushed himself up with his upper body. Swinging the right leg over the horse made Adam want to scream. He grit his teeth and squeezed tightly on the pommel of the horse's saddle. Closing his eyes and now breathing deeply in through his nose and letting the air out of his mouth a few times. The pain in thigh was a bit more manageable now. Adam opened his eyes blinked away any thoughts of possibly staying where was until help found him. He tapped Sport with his good leg encouraging the horse to begin riding.

A few hours later Adam rode up to the Ponderosa, Adam stopped at the rail where the horses were temporarily tied. He was holding his leg for a while and was not aware of it until he realized he needed to get off his horse. Hoss came out of the house with his usual big smile and said,"Oh hey there big brother," Adam looked up at Hoss with his sweaty pale face and was about to say something when Hoss noticed blood on Adam's hand. "Adam are hurt?," said Hoss to his big brother in concern while picking up his pace to reach Adam's horse. Adam nodded his head from exhaustion and said, "shot" Hoss quickly tied Sport to the rails and went over to the side of the horse.

Hoss extended his arms to help Adam off his horse. Ben had closed the book he was reading and stood having heard someone ride up he wondered if it was little Joe, Adam or a guest? Ben stopped in the doorway when he saw Hoss helping Adam off his horse. He thought what happened to Adam? He broke into a sprint when he saw Hoss pull Adam's arm around his shoulder. Adams bloody right hand held tightly as his upper thigh and Adam was limping. "What happened to you son?" asked Ben when he reached Adam's side now holding him at the waist. Whilst they guided Adam into the house Adam said he was bushwhacked. Inside the house Ben ran to the kitchen to ask Hop Sing for water and bandages Hoss helped Adam up the stairs and to his room.

Inside Adam's room Hoss gently sat Adam down on the bed, first Hoss tossed Adam's hat on a nearby dresser then he helped his brother take off his tan-colored coat. Adam just watched in a daze as his little brother removed his boots and got him dressed into a night shirt. When Hoss had finished he asked his big brother, "Are You ok Adam?" Adam broke out of the trance he was in and nodded his head Ben walked in at that moment placing what he had in his hands on a night stand next to Adam's bed. Ben now standing where Hoss was asked, "Adam do you think you can take your pants off?" Adam looking at his Pa said, "Yeah sure, I just need help standing." Without hesitation Hoss moved and lifted Adam by his arms Adam's was now busy holding on to Hoss so Ben took that opportunity to unbuckle Adam's pants. When Ben began pulling down Adam's pants Hop Sing walked in with some more cloths.

Hop Sing just laughed at the funny scene when the men all froze like they got caught doing something naughty. Hop Sing left and Ben continued his work carefully pulling Adam's pants off. Of course when the pants were pulled pass the bullet wound Adam hissed and twitched his leg. Ben apologized but continued his task Hoss held Adam a little tighter in case his brother had any thoughts of passing out. When the pants where at Adam's ankles Ben instructed Adam to sit down. Once the pants were off Ben tossed them aside and helped Adam lay back against the pillows and then he began examining the wound. "The bullet's still in there Pa," said Adam, Ben sighed knowing what he might have to do. A hand was sent for Doc Martin a while ago but he wasn't sure he wanted to wait for the doctor so he decided to let Adam decide.

Placing a new cloth over the bullet wound Ben looked at Adam and said, "Adam do you want me to try for the bullet or do you want to wait for Doc Martin to get here?" Adam's leg was still throbbing with pain and he knew the sooner the bullet was out the sooner the healing would begin. "I don't think it's that deep Pa the book I had turned the bullet." "What book?" asked Ben "The one in my coat pocket it took most of the damage," he replied now reaching for the cloth his Pa was holding down. Ben stopped Adam's hand and said, "Easy now, Easy Adam just relax" Adam laid his head back in exhaustion the comfortable pillows were calling him to sleep. When Adam's name was being called it brought him back to reality. "Hoss is going to hold you down while I try for the bullet." Adam honestly was too busy trying to ignore the pain to register what his Pa was telling him.

Ben called for Hop Sing who was now made to be Ben's nurse. "Hand me the tweezers" Hop Sing obeyed and handed Ben the tweezers "Hold him still Hoss." Ben ordered as he removed the cloth. Ben placed his left hand on Adam's thigh and with the right he inserted the tweezers. Adam immediately jumped but Hoss held a firm grip on Adam's shoulders. Adam looked at Hoss and then back at to his Pa who was deeply focused on his work. Adam squeezed tightly at Hoss's shirt and did his best to steady his breaths before any of them knew it Ben had pulled the bullet out. Placing the tweezers on the tray Ben replaced the cloth holding steady pressure on the freshly seeping wound. Adam had visibly relaxed when the bullet was removed so Hoss let him go.

Hop Sing gave Ben a freshly folded bandage and helped bend Adam's leg to wrap a long strip of bandage around it. When the men were done their work Ben and Hoss covered Adam with blankets. Ben's last order of business was to check for a fever, placing a hand on Adam's forehead he was grateful a fever had not started. "Stay with him Hoss," ordered Ben as he helped Hop Sing carry out the bloody clothes and cloths. Adam was now sleeping and Hoss didn't want to wake him. An hour later Adam woke to Hoss checking him for a fever and was satisfied when there was none. Hoss sat on Adams bed while Adam just rubbed his face to brush the sleepiness off . Hoss grabbed the book that was in Adam's coat and said,"Be dag barn a book of poetry, hard to believe ain't it, I never figure a book of poetry is good for anything" said, Hoss looking at Adam and then back at the book. Adam replied, "Yeah that book of Poetry turned the bullet saved my life."


End file.
